elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalthar
|Base ID = }} Kalthar is a Nord Battlemage who resides in the Leyawiin Mages Guild. He is not happy that Dagail is still the head of the local guild hall. While most in the hall are upset, Kalthar expresses almost outright anger when the Hero speaks to him. Background Prior to Hannibal Traven becoming the Arch-Mage, Kalthar was an openly practicing Necromancer. After Traven banned the practice, Kalthar was one of the few to stay with the guild.Dialogue with Kalthar After the ban, he has remained a (mostly) law abiding member of the guild. Interactions Leyawiin Mages Guild recommendation In order to join the Mages guild, potential members must get letters of recommendation from each halls leader. The problem is that Dagail has lost her amulet, that keeps her powers of Mysticism in balance. The Hero is asked to find out who stole it so she can regain her senses. Asking Kalthar, he will note that he doesn't know or care where the amulet is, and that Dagail is only allowed to keep her post because of her connections. He also reviles knowledge of Dagail's father, who shared the same condition. He will also state that he hopes that once word gets out she is unable to preform her duties, the guild will step in and remove her. After further investigations lead to Fort Blueblood, Kalthar will confront the hero after finding Manduin's Amulet. He will confess to stealing Dagails Seer's stone. He notes that he intended to give it back once she was removed, and he advanced in the guild, he would return the stone. After this he will attack and must be killed. Dialogue "Well met." :Mages Guild "The guild lost a good number of members when Traven banned the practice of Necromancy, but some of us stayed behind." "Farewell." ;Leyawiin Recommendation "Well met." : "I heard she was put in charge of the Leyawiin guild hall as a favor, not because she deserved it. That doesn't seem right, does it?" : "She's the one you want to talk to if you actually need something to get done around here. I don't even know why Dagail is still around." : "Well, well. Word is finally spreading, is it? They won't be able to keep up this facade much longer! Yeah, I know all about it. I overheard Agata and Dagail talking. And you know what? I'm glad it's gone! Why should we be forced to work under someone who's only kept sane by a magical trinket? Haven't we sacrificed enough already? She shouldn't even be here anymore. Hell, the only reason her father even fit in anywhere was because he kept a low profile. And look what it got him! Years of service to the Empire, and not even a tombstone over his head! Hrmph. At least he was able to maintain the illusion of sanity. I know, I get way too fired up over this. It just annoys me that she's in charge of the guild, when she's clearly not fit. That's all." ::Seer's Stone "What? haven't I said enough already? Just let it go. Once someone finally realizes what's going on here, maybe things will change." :Recommendation "Oh, boy. Good luck getting that. Dagail's the only one who can write one. If she can remember who she is today that is." "You'll see. Things will change." After obtaining the amulet: "Look, j-just stop right there, all right? I can't let you leave with that amulet. I need it, right now." :What are you doing here? "What, you think I didn't know what you're up to? I knew you were looking for it. I knew you'd find it, and I had to stop you. Now hand it over." :Why do you want the amulet? "I took the other one, and that should've been enough. I shouldn't have to go through all this, just to get rid of her! It's not even as if I was going to keep it forever. I was going to give it back to her, once I'd gotten what I wanted. That's not so wrong, is it? Once she helped me advance out of that place, and stepped down, then she could have it back! Why did you have to get in the way? Why are you trying to ruin everything?" Trivia *After his death, people will talk about his actions, and how they only prove that "you can't trust a Necromancer, even if he claims to be reformed." Appearances * de:Kalthar es:Kalthar ru:Калтар Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Necromancers